


Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune (Chapter 2: Torture)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsels in Distress, Dark, Gen, Non Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Sam wakes up to be reunited with his new partner and godfather, Victor Sullivan as Sully comes to his home with more clues on the Golden Ore amulet. The duo shares a few beers, cigars, cigarettes, and laughs with Chloe before heading to the Amazon jungle in Southern Brazil.
Relationships: Samuel Drake & Victor Sullivan, Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer
Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune (Chapter 2: Torture)

**Author's Note:**

> December 1st, 2020-Major edits for Chapter 2 of Samuel's Fortune coming up.
> 
> December 14th, 2020-I'm actually trying to go back and do some grammarization for at least my first few works but I'm struggling so bad with the comas...I feel like half the time I'm doing them wrong or putting them in the wrong places.

**The next morning; Sam and Chloe’s house**

“Sam, wake up love. Someone’s here to see you. You wanna see who’s at the door?” Chloe asked, in her black lace bra and panties as she crawled onto his bare chest and gave him a smooth kiss.

“Um, can’t with you trying to have sex with me, duh! C’mon, we’ll play later,” Sam chuckled as he spanked her ass playfully with Chloe then walking into their bathroom to take a shower.

Sam then raced downstairs in only his underwear to the door.

“I’m coming! Give me a sec!” he yelled as he opened the door.

“I’m sorry sir but we’re…” Sam said before pausing.

“Long time no see kid. How’s it going? How’s Chloe?” Sully smiled, in yet another Hawaiian shirt this time sky blue with yellow side flowers to a shocked Sam.

“Victor...Holy shit!" Sam gasped as he was overjoyed to hug his partner and father figure.

It had been approximately just over a year or so since Sam and Sully had reunited in helping Nate find the pirate treasure of Libertalia. Initially, Sam was very apprehensive when Nate had first reunited him with Victor at the Italian auction considering that years ago, Sam had felt threatened by Nate running with an “old man” instead of his brother in their early years hunting treasures.

But all that was in the past and now, they were partners keen on catching up to Nate in the treasure hunting world and were willing to slowly erase that resentful past.

“Victor. I can’t believe it. You’re back. After all these years. You and me. I can’t…” Sam said, excited but out of breath.

“Yeah, I know kid. Look, Sam, about years ago…” Sully sighed. 

“Victor. It’s ok. All that’s in the past now. I know, I know we initially didn’t see eye to eye and all with our incident. I ran away, got caught, and disappeared. But that’s my life. I wanna thank you. For taking care and looking out for him. You know that Nathan means the world to me. Of course, part of me wishes I was there. But c’mon this is our chance, Victor. To do something great for ourselves, ya know? And we got Chloe now. I know Nathan told me the funny stories you guys had with her. But c’mon she’s grown up. That’s in her past. She’s helped me find myself and I’ve helped her. What do you say? You ready to go seek our fortune?” Sam lectured as he changed into his black tank top, blue jeans, and leather boots.

“Sure. What the hell?” Sully beamed as he and Sam then walked upstairs with Sully pulling out his iconic cigar and Sam with his cigarette lighter. 

“Jesus Victor. It’s been too long since we’ve had a smoke together! And to think Nathan wants us to break cold turkey,” Sam joked as he smoked a cigarette and Sully whiffed his cigar.

“Too goddamn right kid!” Sully laughed with both of them sitting down at Sam’s table on the outdoor balcony.

“Hello, boys!” Chloe yelled, fresh from the shower in her classic red shirt and khaki pants with brown and laced up thigh high hiking boots.

“Chloe! You look as great as ever," Sully looked with a joyous smile. 

“Well, thanks, Victor. Interesting to see you two reunited. What’s this story Nate told me about you running away from Victor?” Chloe joked as she brought three bottles of beer and hugged Sam’s neck in the process before sitting down beside him.

“Haha very funny. It’s not like that anymore. We’re partners. Master and pupil, ya know?” Sam said in minor annoyance. 

Sully then pulled out a map of the Southern Amazon said to show the location of the precious amulet. 

“Here it is kid. The Goddamn Portuguese Golden Ore. You won’t believe it. The priest at that library in Lisbon gave me this map as simple as day. This map should lead to the Temple. The rest is up to you,” Sully explained as he smoked another cigar.

“Victor there’s no way. But how? When? Nathan told me nothing in this game comes easy, at least not anymore.” Sam wondered, in disbelief that Sully hadn't changed his ways of getting resources that much over the last twenty-plus years. 

“Don't ask too many questions. This game hasn't changed that much son. Just gotta work the angles,” Sully lectured, taking another smoke of his cigar. 

“Alright, what are you boys up to now?” Chloe asked in curiosity. 

“Chloe. This is it. _O Minério de Ouro dos Deuses!”_ Sam laughed in amazement.

“What are you talking about Sam?” Chloe asked in confusion.

“Remember the amulet I was telling you about the other day? The Golden Ore? _Minério de ouro_! This is it, Chloe. Victor has found it. And we’re gonna go claim it!” Sam beamed in excitement.

“Uh, Sam. You sure you want to do this?” Sully asked, seeing the slight concern in Chloe’s face.

“Of course, Victor! I am not backing out now. This is my score, uh I mean our score for the taking. Nothing will stop us,” Sam gestured at both Sully and Chloe as he lit another cigarette. 

“Uh Sam, are you sure there isn’t any crime lords, warlords, pirates, cults, or nutty businessmen with hired armies this time hunting us down for a bloody treasure?” Chloe asked, rolling her eyes.

“Jesus, Chloe. Why ask me that? The girl who I met and turned out to date Nathan asks me that. That's funny considering you hired Nadine Ross to "rescue" me from that crazy warlord you raced to that Tusk we could've made a fortune from on the open market. And then you partner up with her over me?" Sam gestured in annoyance. 

“Great comeback, cowboy," Chloe replied, almost laughing. 

“Woah Woah wait a goddamn minute? You teamed up with Nadine Ross despite Rafe paying her and her army to kill you two last year?” Sully wondered in curious suspicion. 

“Long story Victor…” Sam said awkwardly before Chloe interrupted him. 

“Alright alright. It was my fault, ok. I initially wanted Nate to help me get this Tusk of Ganash, a treasure my dad gave his life to find after your adventure for...uh, love what was that pirate colony?" Chloe began before turning back to Sam. 

"Libertalia," Sam explained to her.

"Ah. Wish Nate had called me to join in on the fun. Betcha it was fun outlasting and destroying Nadine's army thanks to your so-called "lie" about how you escaped jail and all that," Chloe laughed. 

"He told you about my lie? Jesus, it was no big deal...," Sam huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Sam. You almost got him, Elena, and Victor killed thanks to your "breakout" story by her, her army, and oh yeah your buddy in that American rich boy Rafe. You're a bloody asshole," Chloe replied.

"Hun, you don't understand what I went through to escape from Rafe and reunite with Nathan..." Sam sighed.

"Sam, two wrongs don't make a right. You could've just told the damn truth. Lying doesn't get you very far in this." Chloe advised. 

"Look, I get it. I messed up, ok. But...so did you with almost getting him killed back in Nepal, right? Chloe, Nathan told me about you getting him on that train in the Himalayas with Harry and playing double agent. Just know that if I was there, I would've killed you," Sam said with a slight chuckle as they both turned to Sully, smoking another cigar. 

"Kids, Can we argue over this later? Besides, I wanna hear this tale of how she managed to rein you in from killing Nadine Ross in India of all things." Sully laughed. 

"Fine. Hun, tell the story," Sam said, puffing another cigarette. 

"Anyway, getting back to it. I go to Nate first by writing him the letter, believe it or not, before your adventure for the pirate island and telling him about the Tusk. He calls back afterward. Says he and Elena were retired for real this time from this life. He introduces me to this guy right here who was you know, missing for twenty years to help out instead. Nate insists that Sam gets to know the rest of us in this business. We meet up, with him walking in on me naked in the hotel room, have some fun, and partner up. I send him to work for an Indian warlord named Zaid Asav, ok. Victor, you may know of him. Silly ole me, I underestimate this warlord trying to start a rebellion in Western India where the Tusk is..." Chloe continued before Sully interrupted.

"Zaid Asav? Chloe, you're out of your goddamn mind! He's basically Lazarevic all over again with wanting to take over India and kill your country. Chloe, if you really needed Asav distracted, you could've come to me. You know I'm always available." Sully argued. 

"Victor, I get it. But it was kinda urgent and also, Nate told me you had somewhat taken a hike from the game. Who else was I gonna go to?" Chloe replied. 

"Also, how the hell did you get Nadine involved? And how did you..." Sully continued before Sam interrupted him. 

"Victor, she's trying to tell the story. Kick back and relax." Sam laughed. 

"Fine. Continue." Sully huffed. 

"Anyway, I send Sam to western India after educating him on the Tusk, Hoysala, all the Indian lore surrounding it. He leads the crazed bastard away from the Tusk being his “expert.” Then gets caught by the crazed asshole and I have no choice but to hire Nadine, who happens to be kicked out of Shoreline by her few remaining men. We travel the Western Ghats, find both the cities of Halebidu and Belur and get captured in Belur by the pyscho. We somehow escape from drowning in the temple, find out her remaining men gave Asav a bomb to destroy a local city on his train..." Chloe told before Sully again interrupted her. 

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me he gets captured by Asav and you have to recruit Nadine just to rescue him? She does know your relationship with Nate and Sam, right?" Sully asked in disbelief, pointing to Sam. 

"That's putting it mildly, Victor. I legit had to assure her over and over again that these two weren't involved in any way whatsoever. Unfortunately, we see that Asav had captured him and she gave me a good ass-kicking, I'll tell you that much. Bloody nose and all. She ditches me, then gets her senses back when we find out my dad had found Belur...anyway we get captured and reunited with him." Chloe continued. 

“Yeah. It was a fun experience getting to know you, hun?” Sam said awkwardly. 

“Oh yeah and it was fun having to babysit you two from cutting each other’s throats out. Victor, you should’ve seen them shoving each other from side to side in handcuffs in that underground chamber I thought I was gonna have to put them in time out with each other," Chloe laughed, taking a sip of her beer. 

"Uh, Chloe. Get back to it. You said something about Asav wanting to blow up a town with a bomb?" Sully asked, more curious than ever about the rest of their Indian adventure. 

"Oh, that's where the fun truly begins. We get out from the temple, then travel to the trainyard with him and Nadine bickering back and forth about the island and all that, right? We get there and I see that Nadine didn't tell me the full story of her getting kicked out from her army. We kill them, grab the Tusk from her lieutenant, and find out that Asav traded the Tusk to him for the bomb on his train. So we grab a jeep and rush onto the train. Crazy ride Victor, you should've been there. We more or less took out the rest of his army and beat the shit out of him with the asshole getting stuck to his own bomb and going down with his train on a collapsing railroad bridge!" Chloe finished, still chuckling. 

"Chloe, wow. That's quite a tale. Sam, how the hell did you not kill Nadine?" Sully turned to Sam. 

"I gotta be honest Victor. I don't know how I didn't kill Nadine. I guess I was willing to put our pasts aside to get out alive and help her," Sam replied, pointing to Chloe as they both sipped their beers. 

"Victor, I'll never forget when we crashed her lieutenant's helicopter to grab the tusk and the bastard shoots at Nadine but he jumps in front of her and she gets a clean shot on the guy. For a moment there, you would've thought they were best friends the way he laid on top of her..." Chloe laughed. 

"Alright, I admit it. Maybe I was raised Catholic. Maybe the Bible mentions forgiveness. I don't know, ok? I did what I thought was right, right?" Sam asked. 

"Sam, I'm proud of you for not killing Nadine Ross after our adventure in Libertalia. But sounds like you two went through a mess, son. Believe it or not, this happens a lot in this business. Friends one day, enemies the next." Sully said firmly. 

"Alright, I get it guys. Jesus. Now that we've told the story of India, can we please get back to the amulet?" Sam replied. 

"Alright, lead on cowboy." Chloe smiled. 

“Anyway back to the treasure. So this temple. It’s in the southwestern Amazon, on the Brazilian-Paraguayan-Argentine border. Remote as hell country with lots of thick jungle and cliffs that we gotta climb. As always right? There shouldn’t be any resistance.” Sam lectured. 

“I don’t know Sam. I’ve heard plenty of dangerous stuff on that Tri-Border down there. Pirates, mercenaries, rebels, even the occasional terrorist group has operated down there. You sure you wanna compete against that love?” Chloe asked worryingly.

“Look Chloe, we’ve faced those odds before and beat them. Both of us have. C’mon. You can talk your way out of anything, at least that’s what Nathan tells me. And you know me. Able to pay off any criminal. Let’s say we hit it and see what happens, huh?” Sam smiled confidently. 

“Chloe, if you’re up for it, I’m in,” Sully said with a look at her.

“What the hell? Let’s do it, lads!” Chloe said as they toasted with their beers.

“Cheers!” the trio smiled.

**Two days later-10+ miles from the downriver shipyard in the southwestern Amazon jungle**

Sam and Chloe had come onto a cliffside cave within the jungle overlooking a waterfall and an abandoned shipyard. In it were the remains of numerous Portuguese soldiers from the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries lying about.

“Chloe, this is it. I called it. We’re on the right track. We oughta send a postcard to Nathan of this you know?” Sam gasped, taking in the beauty of the gorgeous view of the jungle beside the waterfall and shipyard.

“There we go. You happy?” Chloe quipped as she had taken a picture with Sam of him admiring the view on her phone.

“Let’s get down to the bottom of this mountain pronto.” Sam insisted as he and Chloe both parkour-ed off the side of the cliff onto the bottom of the mountain, encountering a jeep at the bottom, covered in thick jungle leaves.

“Sam, don’t you find a jeep suspicious?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah. Tell me about it. Someone else is here.” Sam replied. 

“Oh, shit get down Sam!” Chloe whispered as she and Sam then got down on the ground beside the jeep.

Across from the duo were several woodsheds and primitive shacks with several gunmen speaking in Indonesian patrolling the spot with AK47s and M4s among other weapons in hand.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Chloe whispered. 

“Whoever the hell they are, they ain’t getting the treasure,” Sam replied as he noticed a duo coming towards them and then turning their backs in opposite directions.

“Chloe, you get the left guy. I got the right guy,” Sam said as the couple tackled the duo stealthily, Chloe with a chokehold and Sam with his knife.

“Sam, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Work on your craft love. Not so violent!” she scolded him in a whisper.

“Aw c’mon Chloe. Obviously, you haven’t experienced prison. You do what you gotta do, you know?” Sam huffed, slightly rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.

“Shit. Three more guys. Too many to stealth. You ready to go loud?” Chloe asked. 

“Uh, what’s this I hear about being violent?” Sam replied sarcastically.

“No time, just do it!” Chloe demanded. 

“Ok fine, here it goes. Bring it, deadbeats!” Sam yelled as he and Chloe got to work and defeated the trio, Chloe with her Para .45 Colt pistol and Sam with his Aegis 9mm pistol.

“Whew. Better get out of here and down past that waterfall before more goons show up. You ready hun?” Sam asked. 

“Yep. But I’m driving. You can ride shotgun.” Chloe affirmed as they cleaned off the jeep and hopped in.

“Chloe, why can’t I drive for once?” Sam asked. 

“Sam, you wanna see why they call me the best driver in the business? By the way, chasing Asav’s train doesn’t count for that. Besides, I think you’re a great drive-by shooter. ” Chloe laughed. 

“Ok princess…” Sam sighed as he found a Micro 9mm SMG in the compartment of the jeep.

The couple then drove down into the jungle but were being followed.

“Holy shit! Chloe, look out!” yelled Sam as at least six motorbikes and three to four jeeps came after them.

“Oh shit! Sam, buckle up! Take bloody care of them!,” Chloe yelled as Sam got to work, eliminating quickly the six or so motorbikes with his Micro, only for the three to four jeeps to accelerate up to behind the jeep.

“Chloe, floor it! No, no, no! Chloe? What the hell are you doing?” Sam yelled. 

“Sam, trust me on this!" Chloe replied as they were headed for a smaller waterfall but Chloe then made a sudden swerve left, confusing their remaining pursuers as the jeeps went floating down into the waterfall.

“Woohoo! Take that, you damn bastards! Bring it, deadbeats!” Sam continued in amazement at his girlfriend’s amazing driving.

“So, that’s why Nate and Victor call you “The Best Damn Driver In The Business” huh?” Sam asked, almost out of breath. 

“You could say that love,” Chloe smiled as they drove further into the jungle.

“Chloe, you don’t know how much…Holy shit! Look out! What the hell? Chloe!!!!!..." Sam yelled as the couple was suddenly rammed off the road and sent over the huge waterfall into the river below. 

**That evening….**

Chloe suddenly woke up stunned in a warehouse on a chair. 

“…. ouch my bloody head. Where the hell am I? Sam? Anyone? I need some bloody help!” she yelled, realizing that she was tied up with her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied tightly together with sudden muffled screams coming from the corner of the room in which she was trapped. Chloe struggled to no avail to free herself from her bonds.

“Hello?” Chloe asked. 

“Nadine?” she realized as Nadine then came out of the corner and fell onto her knees, still tape gagged with her duct tape cleave gag wrapped around her head in addition to now a pair of panties over her head.

“Holy shit, love! What happened? Who did this bloody mess to you? God, you look terrible. Did they…” Chloe asked in horror, seeing Nadine still taped up tightly and with her black breasts still bouncing up and down.

“MMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!!!!!” she screamed in Chloe’s face with sweat and angry tears coming down her beaten and bruised face. 

“Nadine, I’m so bloody sorry they did this to you. Who did this to you? Oh shit? Where's Sam? Do they have him?" Chloe cried, still struggling. 

Suddenly, a woman's voice hissed from upstairs as she came down and both the girls turned. 

It was Rika Raja, one of Nadine's captors. She was still in her yellow tanktop but instead with a white bikini and still in her denim shorts and combat boots with her red headband and hooped earrings. 

“Hello, Miss Chloe Frazer. Ready for some fun?” She smiled downstairs with more rope, a pair of panties, and a large black cloth.

“How the hell do you know my name? How long has Nadine been here for? What have you done with Sam?” Chloe demanded as Rika walked behind her placing her hands on Chloe’s shoulders.

“Miss Frazer, you're asking too many questions. You'll find out everything soon enough..." Rika smiled devilishly, wrapping the panties into a ball. 

(To be continued...Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune) 


End file.
